


My Name Is Terezi

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asylum, Drugs, Humanstuck, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Other, Spiders, delusional, just hate those damn spiders, kinda chiche, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young girl who once took a nasty blow to head is now stuck in major therapy. Her name is Teresa. She is thirteen years old. Her skin is pale with bright red hair. This is how she is, just this is not how she really is, is she? Blinded and hitting her head by falling out of the tree house has forced the girl into a Hospital with major brain damage. She meet some other kids at the mental institute and tries to convince the doctors of who she really is.





	1. I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few things to know. I don't know much about mental institutes, religion, and hospitals. I can probably ask my sister about hospitals because she has a tendency to break bones. She also went to a mental institute so I can ask her about it. I mean, I might have to go to one, but that can be talked about on a social media page like my snapchat, NeoThePotato (I mainly use that to talk with people). I am also an atheist and my family doesn't go to church so I'm sorry if I phrase anything wrong since Karkat's dad is a priest.

"Teresa? Where's Teresa?!" Said a middle aged girl as she bursts through the hospital doors. "I just got the call that Teresa was sent here. What happened? Is she okay?" 

A nurse walked over and set her down in a chair. She tried to calm the woman down as she ordered the nurse at the front desk to check on Teresa. Miss Pyral tried to calm down by taking deep breathes in and out. About ten minutes ago, she had received a phone call earlier telling her about how a neighbor saw Teresa fall out the tree house. Miss Pyral took a shaky breath as a nurse waved her over to a waiting room. The waiting room was dead silent. She could sense the funeral already. The fall was at least a one or two story fall right onto the hard ground. She watched people come and go. A man walked in and sat across from her. 

"Miss Pyral.. I'm so sorry." He spoke in a scratchy, deep voice. He wore a collar and a nice suit. It was the neighbor who saw Teresa fall from the tree. The weeping woman hugged the man and whispered a faint "Thank you."

"Father Simon, do you think Teresa will be okay?" Miss Pyral asked.

"I can not say for sure, but I pray that god is only opening up a new path for her in her life." Simon replied.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Guardian of Ms. Teresa Pyrope, she's ready for you to see her." A nurse said as scanned the room.

Miss Pyral shot up from her seat with tears in her eyes. "I am her caretaker. is she okay? What happened to her?". She pleased.

"Ma'am, I am not allowed to share her current state out here. Please come with me." The nurse said as she waved her over to the hallway.

The two walked quietly down a hall and into an elevator. This was the part of the hospital where serious injuries were treated. The nurse stopped in front of room 4-13. The door was closed though a heart monitor could be heard from inside the room. It was a steady beat. She was most likely asleep from the operation. Miss Pyral looked down to meet eyes with the nurse. The nurse had a concerned look.

"Miss Pyral, Teresa is in a coma. She's likely to come out of it. She seems fine though she has suffered major brain damage. We will not be able to tell what damage there is, though it is certain that she will have some type of memory loss." The nurse spoke. She rested her hand on Miss Pyral's shoulder and began to open the door. 

Miss pyral put her hands over her mouth as tears rushed down her face. There, lay Teresa. She had a bandage covering her head. She had bandages covering her arms. The woman sat down and dried her eyes. A doctor then walked in. He was more pale than Teresa and wore a mask over his mouth. The mysterious man wore a name tag that said, "Dr. Scratch". The doctor sat down across from Miss Pyral and spoke gently.

"Hello. I am Dr. Scratch. I was wondering what might have caused this. From how the paramedics found her, it looked as if she fell backwards. I was wondering if anything did happen to her which may have caused her to loose focus on what she's doing. Like, anything traumatic?" He asked.

"Well.. a few weeks ago.. something happened.."


	2. Her Mother Died

"A few weeks ago, Teresa's mother had hung herself. She became very 'out of it'. She would be walking around and then accidentally bump into things. She was probably not paying attention and fell" Miss Pyral told Dr. Scratch.

The doctor nodded and wrote down some notes. Silence filled the room after the doctor left. Miss Pryal looked over to the child ad sighed. Regina would be so disappointed in her for almost letting her child die. Pyral would be mad if a family friend had let her child die. The heart monitor kept a steady beat. Suddenly, Tulip walked in and took off her headphones. Tulip never showed much affection towards her sister until now. She walked over to her caretaker.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked in a shaky breath.

Miss Pyral looked up. "She's in a coma. She will be okay though."

Tulip nodded and walked out as if nothing even happened. Silence filled the room again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 "Pyralspite.. Pyralspite. Where are you? I can't see you but.. I can smell you." A soft, raspy voice whispered. 

Miss Pyral's head shot up. She looked over to the girl. "Teresa? What do you mean, 'I can't see you'?, I'm right here!" She yelled as she stood up.

Doctors and nurses rushed in. One doctor took hold of Miss P's arm and led her out of the room. She tried to get out of the doctor's grip but she held onto her arm and dragged her out. 

"Teresa! What did you do?! I want to see Teresa!" Miss Pyral screamed.

"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can, please. Go to the waiting area. You are not allowed to see her now!" The doctor snapped. She showed The woman to the waiting room. "We will inform you hourly."

Miss P sat down and took out her phone. She dialed a number and waited. They didn't pick up so she called again and again. She called him about ten times until he finally picked up.

"Oy, chica. It's almost midnight. Why are you still up?" An older, Hispanic man spoke. 

"Samuel.. I-I need you to help me. It's Teresa. She told me that she couldn't see me when she woke up.. And she called me Pyralspite." Miss P stuttered out.

"I will be right over. Don't worry, when Travis broke his legs, the Doctors treated him well." He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have this here as a shout out to my buddy, Red. If you'e reading this, thanks. I can tell you about homestuck on Monday at Lunch. Also, Chapters will be short but I will make many chapters to make up for the length.


End file.
